The present invention relates to a wiper blade for a window wiper, with a wiper strip and an adapter unit for attachment of the wiper strip to a wiper arm, wherein the adapter unit is designed for connection to a connecting member assigned to the wiper arm.
WO 2008/145481 A1 describes a wiper blade of this type, in which an adapter unit is provided for attachment of the wiper strip to a wiper arm. Said adapter unit is designed for connection to a multiplicity of different connecting members which can be connected to different wiper arm types.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that there is a multiplicity of different wiper arm types and therefore a multiplicity of different connecting members is required.